


The Great Katsuki-Nikiforov Rivalry

by yuurisangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Victor spelt with a k, Viktor Nikiforov likes messing with everyone’s expectations as always, Yuri spelt with two u's, aswell!!, but lots and lots of, but only out of love, but spoiler, everyone thinks they hate each other, fake rivalry, fluff and love, messing with the public, sadly :(, they do not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurisangel/pseuds/yuurisangel
Summary: It all started at a skater’s press conference about the Grand Prix with a simple comment from Yuuri to Viktor, overheard by a few fans.“Don’t get too comfortable at the top, it’ll make your fall from gold all the worse.”In context, the comment was truly just a bit of ribbing from one boyfriend to another but out of context it took on a whole new meaning. And by god did the journalists run with it.Within a few hours, articles on the lovers supposed rivalry were plastered all over the internet, with the hashtag #katsukinikiforovrivalry trending worldwide.And so began their ‘long-standing, heated hatred' of one another.





	1. Problems at the Press Conference? Katsuki and Nikiforov rivalry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first time posting on here and also my first time attempting writing a fic in general so it may not be amazing!  
> This first chapter is really short because I just wanted to set up the plot and that, future chapters will be longer!  
> I have school and commitments so updates may not be fully regular but I'm hoping to update every Friday!  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I just want to clarify some things before I continue writing this story! Yuuri and Viktor don’t live together in spite of what this chapter makes it seem like! They are currently in Viktors apartment in Russia only because the Infamous Press Conference was in Russia and so Yuuri had to go there and Viktor offered his apartment to Yuuri for a few days!   
> Also I’m sorry for my change of plans, but a few people now know about their relationship for the sake of the story! It would have been way too difficult to keep it hidden from everyone for me to write! So Phichit knows in relation to Yuuri and Chris knows I’m terms of Viktor! (Yes their coaches don’t know, they’re very good at being sneaky!)   
> However this doesn’t mean there won’t be a discovery or two during the course of this fanfiction, after all Viktor and Yuuri aren’t exactly subtly in love and can’t resist a few pecks in public here and there!

It all started at a skater’s press conference about the Grand Prix with a simple comment from Yuuri to Viktor, overheard by a few fans.

“Don’t get too comfortable at the top, it’ll make your fall from gold all the worse.”

In context, the comment was truly just a bit of ribbing from one boyfriend to another but out of context it took on a whole new meaning. And by god did the journalists run with it.

Within a few hours, articles on the lovers supposed rivalry were plastered all over the internet, with the hashtag #katsukinikiforovrivalry trending worldwide.

And so began their ‘long-standing, heated hatred' of one another.

* * *

 

“Yuuri~~~” Viktor called from his position on the couch “Come here, I have something to show you!”

In reality, Yuuri and Viktor certainly did not hate each other, in fact they were both hopelessly in love with each other. However, their relationship was something only the two of them were privy to, having decided to keep it a secret for the sake of privacy. Therefore, the teasing of two lovebirds was misinterpreted as loathing and their supposed distaste for each other went viral.

“Viktor, you know I need to get this finished. Can it really not wait?” Yuuri called back in fond exasperation. Although Yuuri wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch beside his beloved, he’d been putting off choreographing his free skate for long enough and he really needed it done as soon as possible.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to see this!”

Sighing, Yuuri put down his pen and walked over, collapsing on the couch and  slouching beside his boyfriend. Perching his head on Viktor’s shoulder, he looked at the article that was displayed on the laptop screen.

** _Problems at the Press Conference? Katsuki and Nikiforov rivalry!_ **

Yuuri blinked a few times disbelieving before turning to Viktor confused.

“What is this?”

“This my love, is our apparent hatred of each other,” Viktor responded, looking all too happy at the turn of events. “The media overheard you saying something to me that sounded suspiciously like a ‘heated challenge’ and declared our rivalry. How exciting!”

“Exciting? Viktor this isn’t exciting! I’m just a dime-a-dozen figure skater, everyone’s going to think I’m cocky and arrogant and-“ Viktor cut him off with a soft press of his fingers to Yuuri’s lips, effectively silencing any further self-depreciating thoughts from entering the space.

Yuuri’s head was spinning. It was all too much to take in.

 _'Everyone thinks I hate Viktor and think I can actually beat him!_ '

“No Yuuri, they all love you!”

Wait, what?

“What do you mean ‘they love me’?”

“They said, and I quote ‘It’s about time someone challenged the reigning champion’!”

No way.

“Everyone’s so invested in us Yuuri! We’re trending on twitter and everything!”

Viktor had a look of pure amusement on his face as he began to scroll through the twitter tag, reading out various tweets.

“@iceskatequeen says ‘You go Yuuri, I always thought that Nikiforov was full of himself!’”

“@katsukisbae says ‘Damn this is unexpected, can’t say I’m not rooting for my cinnamon roll though, crush him Yuuri!’”

“@nikiforovlover says ‘That Katsuki kid has some serious guts, usually I hate any challengers of my one and only but have you seen his ass-“

“Okay Viktor that’s enough thanks!” Yuuri squawked, a blush adorning his cheeks.

“Awh my Yuuri you’re so cute~~~” Viktor proclaimed while nuzzling in to Yuuri’s neck and kissing the juncture of it while Yuuri tried to squirm away in embarrassment because damn he was still not used to Viktor’s shameless shows of affection.

“So what’re we gonna do about this?” Yuuri questioned. “I mean I know we haven’t told anyone we’re dating yet bu-Viktor why are you making that face?”

“What face? I’m not making any face,” Viktor said but the smirk on his lips and smugness radiating from him told all, he definitely had a plan.

“I was just going to suggest we show a little bit of competitive spirit from now on,” he suggested with a wink.

“So you want us to pretend to hate each other?” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Yuuriii! It’ll be funny! We don’t need to be outright hostile to each other, but just some subtle shade and side-eyes every once in a while!” Viktor pleaded, whipping out his secret weapon – the puppy dog eyes.

“Well, I guess it could be kind of funny…” Yuuri admitted while fiddling with a loose thread on his sleeve.

“Let’s do it.”


	2. China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm back just one day after declaring that I was going to leave this as a oneshot with a new chapter!  
> I received so many lovely comments about this work after posting my update that motivated me so much to continue it, not to mention the fact that I discovered a plan for this full fanfiction and a tiny bit of this chapter that I'd already written sometime last year which spurred me on even more.  
> And so I got to typing and ended up with a new chapter for you all!  
> I have decided to continue this story because I love the idea of it so much and apparently a lot of you guys do too!
> 
> Before you read this chapter, please read theses notes about the timeline and some changes to things I have previously said!  
> ~ First of all, from this chapter onwards this story will be in the present tense. I still struggle at writing a full chapter in one tense and frequently change so I decided to use the one I find easiest which is the present. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry but I don't have time to comb through my writing to search for mistakes at the moment and I don't have a beta either!  
> ~Secondly, I initially thought up this story with the intention of making it completely humourous and fun, with very little drama, but have decided to make it significantly more angst-heavy than previously planned. I realised that with this fun little prank Viktuuri are playing on everyone, there would inevitibly be some miscommunication or consequences which I want to add in, especially becuase of Yuuri's anxiety. I also feel a happy ending and fluff is much more effective and satisfying to me when it succeeds some sad drama, you know! So this story will be lighthearted and fun still, dont worry! But there will be some sad moments!  
> ~I have also decided to let some people in on their relationship and those people will be Phichit for Yuuri and Chris for Viktor because god knows they need people to talk to about their significant other and fawn with! No one else knows apart from Yuuri's family because I couldn't stand not letting them know, but they wont directly impact the events of the story so! And yes, their coaches also don't know (sneaky, sneaky boys am I right?)  
> ~Finally, as for when this is set and whether it's in the canon timeline of not. It sort of is I guess? Everything is this same in this fanfiction apart from the fact this is set slightly precanon. So this story is set during the year of Sochi, where Yuuri bombed the finals. However, obviously that won't happen! Also, Viktor and Yuuri are obviously a couple in this so that's different. Maybe once I complete this whole story I'll add a oneshot about how they got together if people would like that? But for now just assume that they're together and have been for a good while, around a year maybe! Also, Vicchan is alive - I repeat VICCHAN IS STILL ALIVE!
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's all, so I hope you enjoy the update and thank you for all the bookmarks, kudos and comments I recieve! They truly are the things that keep me writing!
> 
> ALSO - I forgot to put this in when I posted this chapter but this story is not going to be abandoned again however I have a lot of stuff planned for the next few weeks (my 17th birthday, driving lessons, a week long vacation etc) so the next chapter likely won’t be updated until around the 20th of August? Super sorry if you’re desperate for the next part but I really don’t have the time! Thank you all for understanding!! o (◡‿◡✿)

**phichit+chu**

[ picture of Yuuri and Phichit on a plane, Yuuri with a neck pillow on while leaning against the window, clearly sleeping with half of Phichit’s face and a thumbs up visable ]

♥ 29,403 likes including **katsuki-yuuri** and **v-nikiforov**

 **phichit+chu** On my way to Cup of China with the best friend and skater ever! @katsuki-yuuri #figureskating #grandprix #cupofchina #bestskaterever #watchoutnikiforov

View 2,583 comments

 **katsucutie** Ahh~~~~ Yuuri looks so precious!! Good luck you two!!

 **silversalcow** literal cinnamon roll alert omg, you’s will be amazing cant waittt

 **yuuriismylover** even when sleeping he looks hot, he’s probably dreaming about crushing nikiforov! Don’t worry baby boy, it’s gonna be reality soon !!

 **skating4life** GUYS ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE BLATENT NIKIFOROV CALL OUT LIKE DAMN Y’ALL PHICHIT HAS NO CHILL

 **lutzandloop** @v-nikiforov @v-nikiforov @v-nikiforov

 **skatingislovenlife** O H  M Y  G O D  O H  M Y  G O D  Y O U  G U Y S  VIKTOR LIKED THE POST NOW THAT IS PASSIVE AGGRESIVENESS AT ITS FINEST

 

* * *

 

 

“Phichit did you really have to-“

“Yes Yuuri, yes I did. You can’t just let me in on the biggest secret in the skating world and not let me contribute to it!”

“But did you really have to tag h-“

“Yes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr Katsuki! Mr Katsuki! Would you mind answering a few questions concerning your rivalry with Viktor Nikiforov!”

“How did your hatred start!”

“Are there any other skaters involved!”

Reporters and journalists swarm around Yuuri, Phichit and Celestino as they enter the building, frantically yelling questions and shoving recording devices forward. Celestino manages to force a path and proceeds to drag both skaters behind him, heading to their rooms.

Yuuri shields his face with his hand, internally damning Viktor for suggesting to continue the façade.

_Seriously Viktor, worst idea ever._

After escaping from the masses to their shared room, Yuuri crawls into his bed and pulls his duvet up and over his head, covering his full body like a shield from the outside world.

He understands why Viktor thought it would be fun to pull the wool over the public, he’s that kind of person after all. The kind who thrives off of surprising people and doesn’t know what to do aside from that.

But Yuuri isn’t.

Yuuri hates expectations. He hates the idea that now there are hundreds of thousands of people out there that are awaiting his victory over _the_ _Viktor Nikiforov_. Waiting for the showdown between Japan’s Ice Prince and Russia’s Living Legend. Waiting either for Yuuri to exceed all previous expectations and win or crash and burn in flames.

Yuuri has never liked pressure, pressure leads to those dreaded expectations which lead to anxiety which lead to his panic attacks. No, Yuuri doesn’t like pressure, and pressure doesn’t like Yuuri either.

But the look on Viktor’s face when he suggested this ruse, how could Yuuri deny him this? When Yuuri _knows_ Viktor. Knows his hidden insecurities, that he also has pressure on himself, although of a different nature. The kind of pressure that forces him to meld himself to fit his public persona, surprise people and keep on surprising people, no matter what.

At least Yuuri can comfort himself with the reality that no one truly expects him to win. Even those who are rooting for him don’t really think he can best Nikiforov deep down, yet continue to support him anyway. His fans know him, and they know how he self-implodes due to things like this. They know that it’s almost a certainty that he’ll break down minutes before his routine and mess up.

But Viktor doesn’t have that comfort.

Everyone expects him to win. It’s a given. He _can’t_ lose. All Viktor’s fans have ever known is the feeling of their idol winning, getting the gold, they don’t know what it’s like for him to not.

They don’t know that Viktor has been privately coaching Yuuri through facetime whenever possible, critiquing him and helping him improve. They have no idea that thanks to Viktor, Yuuri now has three quads on his roster – quad top-loop, quad loop and quad lutz.

Not even Viktor knows that Yuuri has been making steady progress on the quad flip, his signature jump, and that Yuuri almost has it! He’s landing it 60% of the time, but that’s not enough. Yet.

Viktor’s fans have no idea that thanks to Viktor’s help and attention, Yuuri has placed most of his quads in his Free Program in the second half due to his insane stamina that was untapped potential before he met Viktor.

They don’t know that Yuuri can beat Viktor in the Grand Prix Final if he performs well enough, his final programs more than allow for a high enough technique score if performed flawlessly and with his added performance score, Yuuri even has a chance of breaking Viktor’s records. And though Yuuri refuses to admit there is even the slightest chance of that happening, theoretically _it is possible_.

But how would Viktor’s fans react? To know their idol was taken down by a dime-a-dozen skater like Yuuri with no discernible traits that really make him stand out apart from his step sequences.

Viktor would be torn to shreds and his reputation could be ruined - scratch that - their relationship could be ruined. This whole plan would go to hell.

After all, you can’t reveal a relationship to the public if there isn’t one to reveal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri wakes up the next morning after a good 15 hours of sleep feeling no more rested than he had before that sleep thanks to his jet-lag, but heaves himself out of bed because _you have to get up and practice Yuuri, there’s expectations on you now and you must meet them._

Yuuri throws on this training gear and grabs his skates, before quietly sneaking out of the room. There’s no harm in letting Phichit sleep a little longer, Yuuri knows that he must not have slept until around midnight like usual. Old habits are hard to break after all and Yuuri should know – he’s the one who taught him them.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Yuuri is met with a flurry of notifications, some from Instagram and other social medias but most are text messages from Viktor because oh god Yuuri completely forgot to text him that he got to the hotel safely in his jet-lagged haze. He knows that Viktor is concerned about the paparazzi and fans, even more so than usual with all the drama surrounding them.

Physically wincing when he opens the text messaging app, Yuuri sees the messages from last night.

**Viktor <3**

Have a safe flight love, try get some sleep! <3 <3 <3

_Sent at 07:46_

I know you won’t get this until you land, but I miss you already! Makkachin does too if her pouting and droopy tail is anything to go by!! <3

_Sent at 11:35_

I’m watching our favourite movie right now!! But it’s not the same without a Yuuri to cuddle ☹

_Sent at 13:16_

I made dinner! I tried to make some katsudon from the recipe you sent me but I burnt it! ☹ So I had to settle for some ramen <3

_Sent at 17:36_

If my calculations are right you should have landed by now, how was the flight? I hope security and identification are quick so you can get to the hotel, I know you have awful jet-lag ☹ ☹

_Sent at 22:42_

Yuuri, did you get to your hotel safely? I hope the crowds weren’t too bad <3

_Sent at 23:06_

Yuuriiii why aren’t you answering me~~~

_Sent at 23:59_

Yuuri ☹☹☹

_Sent at 00:24_

I phoned Phichit and he said that you crashed as soon as you got to your room so I hope you sleep well and message me when you wake up sweetheart!! <3 <3

_Sent at 00:46_

 

Ah, at least he phoned Phichit and didn’t worry himself into oblivion (because in spite of what you’d think, Viktor could out worry Yuuri any day when it comes to things like this). Before he forgets, Yuuri sends back a quick reply to Viktor telling him he slept well and informing him he’s just heading to the rink to get in some practice.

The subject of Yuuri’s worries from last night are still on his mind, but practicing helps and soon enough he’s skating through his short program without a care in the world, completely focused on the routine and steps. By the end of his scheduled allotment at the rink, he’s left panting in exhaustion from pushing himself so hard and wants nothing more than a drink of water and to lie down.

Stumbling slightly, Yuuri makes his way out of the building, bag in hand, and starts the short walk back to the hotel, face covered in a black mask and thick, blue framed glasses back on, concerns about the plan re-entering his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the short programs was hectic as usual, doubly so since both Yuuri and Phichit were competing for the first time ever together and it was clear Celestino was struggling managing both of them equally, so Yuuri decides to give Phichit some time with Celestino while he goes to the toilets to phone Viktor.

After only three rings Viktor answers, clearly awaiting the call.

“Yuuriii, how are you love?” Viktor’s slightly accented voice echoes through the phone, a slightly tinny quality filtered due to Yuuri’s prehistoric phone.

“Hi Viktor, I’m doing okay I guess..?” Yuuri replies, fooling no one but himself with the half-hearted reassurance. He was still slightly high-strung from his long contemplation of their ruse and the anxiety that came with competing didn’t do anything whatsoever to help his mental state apart from worsening it.

“One to ten?” Viktor replies, voice more concerned than it had been before.

“Urm..maybe a five or a six? It’s not too bad really, I’ll be okay,” Yuuri says, starting off unsure and ending with stubborn determination clearly present in his tone.

“Promise?”

“I promise Vitya,” Yuuri affirms, using Viktor’s diminutive to make sure he understands Yuuri is telling the truth. Viktor had first told Yuuri to call him by it a few months ago and so it was still common for Yuuri to forget to use it, but he always made sure to when it truly mattered.

“Good. I’ve got the stream set up on my TV to watch you! Makka and I are going to be cheering you on, I know you can beat everyone there with how far you’ve come these past few months!” Viktor’s voice cheers, far more joyful than before.

Yuuri knows Viktor doesn’t mean anything by the remark, but his heart still stings for Phichit when it’s said. Yuuri isn’t naïve contrary to popular belief, he knows he is at a higher level than Phichit and is currently capable of higher scores and cleaner routines, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t take slight offence on behalf of his best friend. The only person that bothered to get to know him in spite of his hermit like nature. Of course, Yuuri has more friends now and has became close to his rinkmates back in Detroit, but Phichit will always hold a special place in his heart.

“Viktor, you know my friend Phichit is competing here, that was mean,” Yuuri admonishes though makes sure to indicate he’s not completely serious by laughing at the end. Yuuri has known since his and Viktor’s first meeting that Viktor tends to speak first and think later, has a serious case of foot in the mouth syndrome, and tends to accidently insult people more often than someone like Yuuri can comprehend.

“Ah, sorry darling, I forgot about your friend!” Viktor responds and Yuuri has to fight a laugh because _of course Viktor forgot, he has the worst memory for a 26 year old Yuuri has ever met._

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Yuuri says while checking the time on his phone, only to discover it’s almost his time to skate. “Ah, I’m going to have to go. It’s almost my turn,” Yuuri sighs while beginning to stand up and unlock the stall door.

“Good luck Yuura, you’ll do amazing! I love you!” Viktor cries in support.

“Thank you, I love you too, talk later?” Yuuri replies and upon Viktor’s ‘ _of course!_ ’, hangs up the call and leaves the bathroom, walking to the rinkside and is met by Celestino.

“Okay Yuuri, this is it. I’ve seen all the articles and posts online and I have to admit I wasn’t aware of your dislike for Nikiforov… in fact I thought you had somewhat of a schoolboy crush on the man... no matter, this is your chance to prove your worthiness as his rival to not only Viktor himself but the world. I know you have the capability, especially with the extra quads under your belt, so try your best. I know your programs aren’t as challenging as you’d like for now but it just leaves room for improvement at the finals when you change them. And before you say it, yes, I have no doubt you will make it to the finals. And you shouldn’t either.” Celestino finishes his pep talk with strong faith present in his voice and claps Yuuri on the back, wishing him luck.

“Thanks coach, I’ll try my hardest and give it my all,” Yuuri replies truthfully because he _is_ going to give his all, there’s no way he can’t with all the pressure for him to do well at this point.

Phichit hugs Yuuri tight, wishes him luck and whispers “Get that beautiful butt out there and shock the world with your eros~~” while winking and walking to Celestino for his own ‘Ciao-Ciao chat’.

Laughing at his best friends crudeness, Yuuri removes his skate guards and proceeds to step onto the ice, skating around for a bit to warm up his blades and stops in the centre of the rink, arms by his sides as he stares piercingly forward while awaiting his music.

And when the music starts, he goes.

Two and a half minutes later, Yuuri is in his ending pose with his arms wrapped around his body in a mock embrace, while slyly grinning. He’d nailed his routine, landing all of his jumps including the salcow that had been giving him trouble the last few practices. Sure the landing was slightly shaky - but only a professional would be able to tell - so Yuuri was safe from the public’s harsh judgements because his short program, to the general viewer, looked flawless.

Bowing to both sides of the arena, Yuuri skates off of the ice, takes the guards from Celestino’s hands and proceeds to walk with him to get his score. It wouldn’t be record breaking, Yuuri’s routines were downgraded for that very reason, so the world would be astounded when he performs them as they were originally choreographed – provided Yuuri actually performs them right and doesn’t mess up at least.

Sitting in the kiss and cry, Celestino turns to Yuuri with a smile and wraps his arm around his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

“You did well Yuuri, that was great for your first competition since last season. I saw your shaky landing on the salcow, we’ll need to keep working on that, but it was far better than the last time you ran through the routine. Your step sequences were perfect as always, though I noticed you changed one set ever so slightly, I assume you forgot what one was coming up?” Celistino asks and when Yuuri nods, says “I thought so, you played it off very well though, I almost didn’t notice,”

**“And the score for Yuuri Katsuki is… 106.84! A personal best for Katsuki which puts him in first place after four skaters!”**

A voice echoes over the speakers announcing Yuuri’s total, pulling a smile from both Yuuri and Celestino as they turn to hug each other in joy before heading back to the rinkside to watch Phichit’s program.

The relief that was once present on Yuuri’s face has shifted to make way for second-hand anxiety for his best friend. Only Yuuri knows how hard Phichit had to train for Celestino to be allow him to enter seniors, how many times he snuck out to go practice at night because he sill couldn’t nail a transition or element, how strict he was with himself to prove he was capable. Yuuri could tell the strain it put on him and yet Phichit never complained, the hardships only seeming to steel his determination more. And Yuuri is so proud of the nineteen year old Thai, he doesn’t know if he could bear seeing the person he’d come to cherish so much fail at his dreams.

But he didn’t fail, in fact he performed better than Yuuri had ever seen him before. With only one quad in his repertoire and with it placed in the first half, it was impossible for him to beat Yuuri’s score, even with a perfect skate. But he could come close.

And close he came, finishing with a score of 91.37, rocketing him into second place right behind Yuuri. And being the last skater of the day, he’d stay there until the free programs.

Best friends, beside each other like they’ve always been.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, Yuuri is with Phichit in the bathrooms (What? Yuuri likes peace and quiet and bathrooms happen to be perfect for that, sue him) when the next dash of fuel is added to the fire. They had been talking about the next event, Skate America which Viktor happened to be competing at, when Phichit changes his demeanour completely out of the blue.

“So, how is the _great Viktor Nikiforov_ anyway?” Phichit says in a slightly snarky tone, which confuses Yuuri because he thought Phichit was fine with his relationship with the Russian? Until Phichit winks and mouths _that there’s someone in a stall listening to their conversation_ and Yuuri finally catches on.

“Ugh god knows, probably whining and complaining to his coach like a wounded puppy as usual. I swear sometimes I question how that man is 26 years old when he acts like an infant.” Yuuri responds in a blasé tone, as if he couldn’t care less about the Russian although that couldn’t be further from the truth.

A small muffled gasp comes from the stall followed by the sound of a hand slapping against a mouth, the eavesdropper obviously attempting to remain unnoticed, thinking that Yuuri and Phichit had no idea they were there. Yuuri has to stifle a laugh at the irony before Phichit responds.

“Typical, you think he’s gonna win at the Skate America?”

“I mean probably, say what you want about Nikiforov but the guy has five quads that he consistently lands, not to mention his ‘signature’ -  the quad flip” Yuuri finishes in a mocking tone. Phichit laughs at Yuuri’s reply and Yuuri’s inability to stay serious ends with him joining in too. Hopefully the listener assumes they’re making fun of Viktor otherwise they are well and truly screwed.

“Oh my god, Savage Yuuri has come out, this is rare! I think we should get going in case someone comes in and hears you. Jesus Christ!” Phichit says in a tone of incredulity like he’s surprised and, to be fair, he probably is. It isn’t often Yuuri says anything that can be taken as slightly mean about someone.

“Yeah, better get back before Celestino gets on us about our free skates. He’s been even tougher on me since word about the Press Conference got out, I regret ever saying anything, it’s caused so much drama,” Yuuri huffs because he’s not going to lie, what he said there was completely true. The teasing remark has caused a ton of unnecessary drama after all.

“I feel no pity whatsoever, it is all your fault after all. You should’ve just held your tongue,” Phichit states while clapping Yuuri on the back in a sardonic fashion, causing Yuuri to stagger forward slightly at the impact.

“It wasn’t even my fault Phi, it was him that started it. He’s lucky that it was just me that was heard, there was totally context, urgh!” Yuuri complains while groaning because _there was actually context!_

“Damn, Nikiforov got off light then,”

“I know, we should really get going though. You think I’m overreacting but Coach will actually make us do suicides if we’re late, doesn’t matter if it’s the day before competing. He’s done it before and it sucks, trust me,” Yuuri says with a shudder.

“Let’s go then,” Phichit says while grabbing Yuuri’s arm and pulling him out of the bathroom, both of them catching an astounded ‘oh my god’ as they exit, turning to each other and grinning like the cats that got the milk.

“Mission accomplished.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

OH MY GOD I JUST HAD THE STRANGEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE AT THE CUP OF CHINA ASDFGJHKCVBNM

♥ 57302      RT: 26831  

_ See thread _

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

Right so I was in the bathrooms after the short programs and I was about to leave the stall I was in when guess who walk in???

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

ONLY YUURI KATSUKI AND PHICHIT CHULANONT THAT’S WHO

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

And so I’m still in the stall absolutely shitting myself to leave it so I just stay there because I cant just exit while my idol and his best friend are there, I am not that brave!!

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

So I just sit there and they start talking and guess what or rather WHO they start talking about?!?!

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV THAT’S WHO

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

And I’m like oh shit oh shit whats Yuuri going to say and he only goes AND CALLS NIKIFOROV A GODDAMN INFANT

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

LIKE JESUS CHRIST I DIDN’T KNOW MY BOY HAD IT IN HIM GO YUURI WOAH

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

And then Phichit asks if Yuuri thinks Nikiforov will win at the Cup of China and Yuuri says that he probably will and mentions his jumps and quad flip BUT

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

The tone that yuuri said “ his signature – the quad flip” in would make a Buckingham Palace guard buckle I swear to god I’ve never heard a more mocking voice it was H I L A R I O U S

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

So ofc Phichit starts pissing himself and then Yuuri joins in and they just. Keep. Laughing.

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

But that isn’t even the best part, the best part is that when Phichit called Yuuri out and said he had no sympathy for him because it was him that said the INFAMOUS DISS in the first place Yuuri said and I quote

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

“It wasn’t even my fault, it was him that started it! He’s so lucky it was just me that was heard, there was totally context!!!” and FUCKING GROANED

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

I KID YOU NOT YUURI KATSUKI JUST UNINTENTIONALLY EXPOSED TO THE WORLD THAT WE DIDN’T GET THE FULL STORY ABOUT THE PRESS CONFERENCE AND THAT NIKIFOROV SAID SOME SHIT TOO!!!!!!!!!!

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

So yeah that was my day hope y’all enjoyed my spilling of the tea

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

And don’t even try come for me and say I’m lying bc I have audio evidence saved on my phone and I WILL WRECK YOU WITH IT

**#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)**

Only reason I’m not posting it is that I’m super paranoid that I’ll get sued or something so…

_ Show 6932 replies _


	3. China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi. I'm back.  
>  I really don't know what else to say apart from that I'm so so sorry it's bee so long since I last updated. I swear I had the first half of this chapter written at the beginning of August and was totally prepared to finish it and get it up on my bday (11th August) but life hit me full force! I started driving lessons, went abroad for a week, went to numerous University open days, started my final year at school - which means a loooooot of work :( - not to mention that I'm just back from hiking and camping (which absolutely drained me both emotionally and physically; I swear my blisters have blisters and my knots have knots ahhhh)!  
> Not to mention that I haven't been doing too great mentally at the moment, honestly I'm so so grateful for the NHS but the mental health resources are so underfunded and supported, I'm currently over 10 months in waiting to hear back about treatment *sighs*  
> BUT I'm back with an update at last, its a really poorly written chapter with little to no editing but it's all I've been capable of at the moment. I hope you're not all too mad at me and that you enjoy this chapter anyway! I found it really fun to try write the news article - I definately channeled my inner Rita Skeeter for it and based it off her style quite a bit!  
> Anyway, hopefully my next update wont be after such a long gap and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's pretty short!  
> Love you all!!  
> E x

When Yuuri wakes up the next morning, it’s to the bright light of Phichit’s phone screen only a few centimetres from his face.

“Yuuri look, it worked! We’ve broken the internet!” Phichit yells at Yuuri, phone wavering in the air and even more out of focus. It takes a few seconds to click in Yuuri’s head what exactly his friend is talking about, but once it does the post sleep haze plaguing his being evaporates into thin air and he is suddenly _wide awake._

“What happened?!” Yuuri frantically pats around his bedside table searching for his glasses, only to have Phichit place them on his face and throw his phone him, unlocked and open on an article from a tabloid website.

**_ Detroit Duo caught trash-talking at Cup of China after sweeping Short Programs! _ **

_by Vera Riter_

_I think even the most habitual hermits know about the infamous Katsuki-Nikiforov rivalry at this point, but just in case you’ve been living under a rock for the past few months here is a short summary of events:_

_It all started a month ago at the Grand-Prix Press Conference in Russia (Nikiforov’s home country, gasp) when Yuuri Katsuki – yes resident sweetheart and cinnamon roll Yuuri Katsuki – was overheard ‘conversing’ with Viktor Nikiforov about the upcoming skating season. And by ‘conversing’ we actually mean completely and utterly dissing Nikiforov and claiming that this season he would be taking silver for a change, with the gold presumably going to Katsuki himself._

_All caught up? Good, because throw everything we just told you out the window as apparently that wasn’t all that happened! It has recently come to light that perhaps we didn’t get the full story about the Press conference, rather a very abridged version only featuring one side of the story and painting Katsuki as a cocky know-it-all with Nikiforov taking the place of the victim._

_However, yesterday a series of tweets went viral retelling a conversation between Katsuki and his friend and rinkmate, Phichit Chulanont, about Nikiforov in the public bathrooms at the first event of the Grand-prix series. Talk about risky! Or calculated… well I digress, the point is that a certain part of the conversation seemed to imply that the Katsuki-Nikiforov conversation was a two-person one, not just a one-sided proclamation of Nikiforov’s upcoming defeat._

_The tweets documenting the Conference section of the Katsuki-Chulanont talk say as follows:_

**_#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)_ **

**_But that isn’t even the best part, the best part is that when Phichit called Yuuri out and said he had no sympathy for him because it was him that said the INFAMOUS DISS in the first place Yuuri said and I quote_ **

**_#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)_ **

**_“It wasn’t even my fault, it was him that started it! He’s so lucky it was just me that was heard, there was totally context!!!” and FUCKING GROANED_ **

**_#1 SINNAMON ROLL YUURI FAN  (@Primaskater42)_ **

**_I KID YOU NOT YUURI KATSUKI JUST UNINTENTIONALLY EXPOSED TO THE WORLD THAT WE DIDN’T GET THE FULL STORY ABOUT THE PRESS CONFERENCE AND THAT NIKIFOROV SAID SOME SHIT TOO!!!!!!!!!!_ **

_Interesting, right? We had all been so sure that Nikiforov was merely a listener at the Press Conference but this seems to suggest that he too said something, potentially provocative, which caused Katsuki to respond in like. It would make sense and explain a lot, wouldn’t it? Why someone with a reputation for always being docile and non-confrontational would suddenly act so negatively to a person who they never seemed to have a problem with in the past. The radio silence on Nikiforov’s end about the scandal, you would expect him to play the sympathy card as soon as possible to get everyone firmly on his side, correct?_

_In conclusion, while we might never know what truly happened that day in Russia, it is very clear that all was not as we thought and that it’s probably for the best we reserve harsh judgement on either party until more information comes out._

“Oh.” Yuuri’s mouth drops to form an O-shape, gaping at the articles contents. Yep, he knew it. To outsiders, it would have seemed completely and utterly arrogant on Yuuri’s part to say something like that to a skating legend like Viktor. No matter how many nice tweets and comments Viktor read aloud to Yuuri, he was never naive enough to think everyone felt that way. But he didn’t quite realise just _how many_ people felt otherwise. Well, at least Yuuri can comfort himself with the fact that it’s likely most people’s opinion will change after reading about his and Phichit’s conversation, small victories.

“Not just “oh” Yuuri, this is better than we could’ve ever hoped for! Our conversation has literally went viral, there’s over a hundred thousand retweets of it!” Phichit exclaims gleefully, and Yuuri’s mind short-circuits because _a hundred thousand people,_ that’s more people than he could ever begin to comprehend that are for some reason interested in him.

He has to admit, it was genius on Phichit’s part to suggest the staged conversation as it seems to have had it’s effect, an even better one than they’d hoped for according to the twitter thread’s ever-growing popularity. At least Viktor can’t accuse him of not trying when Yuuri has managed to accomplish all of this from a mere chat.

“I honestly can’t believe it worked, guess it’s a good thing whoever was in that toilet was interested,” Yuuri replies, causing Phichit’s voice to take on a slightly exasperated tone and his face to morph into a mixture of pity and astonishment.

“Yuuri. How many times do I have to tell you? You. Are. Famous. Literally, people would pay hundreds for one of your used tissues!”

“But Phichit I- wait, what? How do you know that?!” Yuuri starts before his friend’s exclamation fully registers in his mind.

“Know what?” Phichit says, smiling innocently as if he doesn’t understand what’s being asked of him. Yuuri internally sighs, his friend can literally be an angel-faced devil when it suits him. Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if the Thai ended up being one of the seven deadly sins personified.

Phichit looks like he’s about to attempt to change the subject when a series of loud knocks resound from the hotel room door, probably Celestino here to take them to the rink since it was- already midday?! When did that happen?

“Yuuri! Phichit! I hope you’re both awake! We’ve got to leave in five minutes!” Celestino’s voice booms through the door with expectation.

“You are _so_ lucky we have to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 When Yuuri enters the arena with Phichit and Celestino, it’s to a completely different reception than the previous day. The curiosity (and slight tension from avid Nikiforov fans) in the air is almost tangible, and Yuuri can feel the intrusive eyes of all attendees on his person as he walks around the side of the rink. Phichit nudges Yuuri’s shoulder and begins to whisper while looking straight on.

“Oh my god Yuuri, this is insane. Literally everyone here is watching us.”

Yuuri sighs while pushing his glasses further up his face from where they’ve slid down his nose and stares forward aswell, before replying.

“I don’t like it Phichit, it’s like I can _feel_ their gazes all over me,” he says while shuddering slightly. Yuuri quickens his pace slightly in an attempt to get to their spot faster, forcing his rink mate and coach to speed up to catch up to him.

They reach a free spot at the rink’s barriers, Yuuri and Phichit both begin to stretch while attempting to ignore the heated stares (and glares) currently being directed at them from all angles. It’s not long before Phichit’s name is being called to perform his free program and Yuuri is left alone at the rink side while his coach and friend go to the entrance to the ice rink.

Continuing with his stretches, Yuuri bends over to touch his toes and is abruptly knocked off balance by a firm slap to his backside, letting out a slight squeak as he stumbles forward.

“Mon cher, it’s lovely to finally get the chance to see you in person after all this time. It’s been far, far too long since we last met,” an accented voice purrs from behind Yuuri.

“Ah- Chris! It’s nice to see you again too! I think…” Yuuri says while trying to regain his stability, one hand rubbing his now slightly stinging backside. Once he’s sure he isn’t going to topple over, Yuuri turns to face the Swiss with a half-smile/half-grimace adorning his features, and is met with polished white teeth in a dazzling smile.

There Christophe Giacometti stands in all his glory, hips cocked slightly, eyes wide in an attempt to look innocent that doesn’t really work due to the mirth visible in them combined with the smirk tugging at his lips.

“Why of course it’s nice to meet again Yuuri, why on earth would you feel otherwise?” Chris says, a wink punctuating the question. “I certainly know I’m more than pleased to get to talk to the man with the second-best ass in figure skating!”

“Second-best?”

“Well, of course I still hold the number one spot but you’re definitely the strongest contender for second place. If I’m being completely honest-“ Chris leans in with a hand held up, cupping Yuuri’s ear as he begins to whisper. “Viktor’s old man butt is starting to get ever so slightly…dare I say it? Saggy. But I suppose you’d already know that, wouldn’t you, future Mr Nikiforov?”

And honestly, how is Yuuri supposed to react to that? He’s stuck between feeling accomplished and slightly offended for his poor boyfriend who’s currently in his apartment in Russia, probably sitting watching the Free programs with Makkachin and cheering Yuuri’s name. Yuuri’s almost about to defend Viktor until it hits him – Chris knows. He must. There’s no way he would make a comment like that unless Viktor had told him. And it’s then that Yuuri remembers that the condition of him telling Phichit about his and Viktor’s relationship was that Viktor could tell Chris.

“We’re actually leaning more towards hyphenating our names, so Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov would be more accurate.” Yuuri responds, evading Chris’s insult towards his boyfriends butt entirely. Viktor can complain to Christophe himself about it at a later date.

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov? I like it. Did you get the idea from the overused media title of your rivalry?” Chris asks, prompting Yuuri to realise the connection and audibly sigh because _no, that is not why they want to hyphenate. At all._ Well, at least it’s not why Yuuri himself wants to, but honestly, he wouldn’t put it past Viktor to do it as a jab to the world. His boyfriend could be truly spiteful at times contrary to his carefree exterior.

“No Chris, we did not.” Yuuri states.

“Shame, it would have been irony of the highest order. The name originated from percieved hatred used to signify the truest form of love.” Chris sighs.

Yuuri is about to reply but is cut off by loud cheering and applause, with odd shouts of _“Go Phichit!”_ here and there.

‘Phichit must be finished’ Yuuri thinks. He turns to look at the ice and sure enough, Phichit is in the centre of the rink, bowing to each side of the crowd in the arena in turn while flowers and a few hamster plushies rain down from the stands.

As the Thai skates to exit the ice, Yuuri realises it’s now his turn since he and Phichit were the last to skate due to their rankings from the Shorts.

“Alas, our time together is cut short,” Chris bemoans, swiping fake tears from his emerald eyes. “Ah well, go out there and prove to everyone what the future Mr _Katsuki-_ Nikiforov can do.”

“I plan to.” Yuuri says, determination in his voice and a sharp glint in his eye.

As Yuuri walks to meet Celestino at the entrance, Chris mutters “You’ve really changed for the better Yuuri… show the world the confidence we’ve always had in you isn’t unfounded.”

 

* * *

 

  **“And the score for Yuuri Katsuki’s free program is… 202.47! Yuuri Katsuki’s combined score comes to a total of 309.31, keeping him in first place and giving him with his first ever competition gold!”**

The announcement jolts Yuuri out of his thoughts as Phichit and Celestino both break into cheers, and turn around to hug him, encasing him on either side. Yuuri’s face is morphed with disbelief because _he just got gold for the first time ever_. He just got gold with downgraded versions of his programs.  He just got gold over five insanely talented skaters including his best friend and Christophe – the person who’d until this point consistently been Viktor’s closest competition. He. Got. Gold.

“Oh my god Yuuri, I knew you could do it! Take that Nikiforov!” Phichit screams and Yuuri is feeling so euphoric at this point that he can’t even bring himself to care about the repercussions the Thai’s exclamation will bring in the near future.

“Well done Yuuri, you deserve this.” Celestino says sincerely, before leaning in and softly adding, “Just think of how much higher your score will be when you perform your routines at their full complexity.”

So overcome with emotion, Yuuri can only bring himself to nod his head while he beams at his coach, eyes glistening with tears of elation.

A few hours later, Yuuri is sat at a table in front of dozens of reporters. Chris to his right, silver medal around his neck, and Phichit to his left, an identical medal but instead in bronze embellishing his neck also. And a gold medal of the same design, but around _his own neck._

Phichit elbows him good-naturedly and subtly gestures to the crowd, where the first reporter is poised to ask his question.

“How do you feel about your win today Mr Katsuki? It must have come as a shock to the system considering you’ve always been rather substandard in all previous years.”

 _Ouch._ Okay, right in the deep end then.

“Well, obviously I am very happy about my victory here today. It _was_ quite a shock if I’m honest, no matter how hard you practice and how much evidence there is that you are improving, it is always going to be a surprise to come out on top, especially when you’re going up against so many talented skaters.” Yuuri tries to reply as diplomatically as possible, trying not to show exactly how much that comment affected him.

“You have improved _very_ quickly. It does make you wonder how exactly you made so much progress in half a year considering you’ve shown little to no advancement throughout your full senior career until this point. How exactly _did_ you do it?” Another reporter asks sceptically.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re implying. I trained harder than ever before and spent much more time in the rink than in prior seasons. I tried new and different approaches to learning and evolving my jumps and changed about the structure of my programs to utilise my stamina. _Nothing else_.” Yuuri replies in a cold, clipped tone, showing that despite the naivety of his words, he does indeed understand what was being implied.

Yuuri feels a warm hand slip into his from his left, clasping around it and giving a comforting squeeze. The shaking of his limbs begins to slow ever so slightly at the contact and Yuuri mentally thanks his best friend to the high heavens for knowing his anxiety and how to help him so well.

When Yuuri glances at Chris out of the corner of his eye, he swears he can see rage simmering in the Swiss’ eyes and spots a clenched fist under the table.

“Mr Katsuki.” A honeyed voice calls out from the back of the horde, and the crowd splits to reveal a blonde-haired female with bright red lipstick on and a notebook in hand. “Do you really think you can win the Grand Prix this year? Do you really think you’re capable? Do you really think _you_ of all people could best Viktor Nikiforov?” She says with an innocent smile and slight lilt to her voice.

And _, oh_. Oh, that was harsh. Yuuri can handle people doubting him, he can handle everyone else having no faith in him and his abilities. It means that if no one has any expectations to begin with, he can’t let anyone down. But, those questions are asking him if he _doubts himself_ , not whether everyone doubts him. And honestly, does he believe in himself? Does he really think he can beat Viktor? No. No he doesn’t. He never has, and likely never will. And he’s about to say that until another voice speaks first.

“Excuse me. I feel that line of questioning is far too invasive and would like to warn you that badgering someone, especially the gold medal recipient, is strictly prohibited. However, in answer to your series of questions, personally I feel Yuuri is more than good enough to win the Grand Prix and beat Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri has just been biding his time, wait until you see what he is _truly_ capable of.” Chris’ voice rings out, quietening all murmurs in the room and stunning the red-lipped reporter, pen slipping out of her grasp and falling to the floor, the sound echoing through the full room amplified by the complete and utter silence.

Another reporter seems to sense their opportunity and directs a question to Phichit, to which Phichit begins to answer animatedly instantly. While all attention is on his friend, Yuuri turns and mouths ‘thank you’ to the Swiss and receives an “It’s no problem at all, never let them make you feel weak, you are worthy of far more than those disgusting excuses for questions, mon chéri” in response.

And with that, Yuuri thinks perhaps he does have people that believe in him as he looks at the people to either side of him, singing his praises to the mass. And Yuuri finds he doesn’t mind that as much as he thought he would.


End file.
